Giving up
by Parawhore1
Summary: set in Goblet of fire. Ginny and Harry try to keep there new found relationship a secert from there friends, family and the outside world.
1. Chapter 1

Being in love is the highlight of life. Some people don't understand this but it's true. Love is better than magic. I don't need a wand to love him. I don't need to be a Muggleborn or half-blood to love him. I don't even need pureblood to be allowed to love Harry Potter.

I'm Ginerva Molly Weasley and I'm in love with my brother's best friend. I know I'm crazy, Hermione has told me plenty but I can't help it. Can love be stopped? I think not.

Not only is Harry my brother's best friend but he is a year older than me. I am in third year at Hogwarts and he is in fourth year. Well actually, term hasn't started yet so I should really say- I'm going into third year and he is going into fourth year. That better? It's the summer holidays and he is in Ron's room. He is so close but I just can't reach him, I don't think I will ever reach him.

Why would a famous boy with that famous scar like a poor, red headed girl who is in the year below at school. I mean, get real. What guy would like me? I guess I'm quite smart but boys don't look for that anymore, do they? They see a girl, they don't look at us.

Sometimes I feel like giving up.

_Dear Diary,_

_He arrived today. I don't know what to say when I am around him; he just makes me so nervous. Hermione says if I relax around him and talk to him then maybe he would notice me more. When I decided to do it however, I just couldn't. It was like I just melted under his gaze. I just don't know what to do anymore, I mean to him I'm just Ginny Weasley: Ron's little sister. I would rather be Ginny Weasley: Harry Potters Girlfriend or better yet Ginny Potter but I know that's never going to happen because he doesn't even know I exist. Oh…Crap… Hermione's coming…_

_I shoved my purple sparkly notepad under my pillows as Hermione walked through my bedroom door._

"_Hey Ginny, dinners ready." She smiled and then left. Ahh…dinner. The one time we could be near each other without talking and it wouldn't be awkward. I quickly pulled my notebook out from under the pillow and brought my newest entry to a close…_

_...Dinners ready. Time to face him; I have a feeling that I will have the need to write again after Hermione has fallen asleep._

_Ginny_

Tomorrow we were going to the Quidditch World Cup so Hermione had arrived early and was sleeping in my room, which I didn't mind at all except when I wanted to write in my diary. I didn't write in it in front of her because no one knew I had a diary, and when you have six brothers nothing is private so I treasured this one private thing I had.

Placing my notebook back under my pillow, I made my way down to the kitchen. Everyone was already seated and laughing about a prank Fred and George had pulled on Harry's cousin.

Once everyone had finished dinner, and mum and finished complaining about how skinny Harry had gotten we were all told to go up to bed.

"Goodnight Ginny." Hermione said already half asleep.

"Goodnight." I replied. Fifteen minutes later after making sure Hermione was sleeping I pulled out the notebook and made a quick entry.

_Dinner was uneventful. Nothing to write about except:_

_I love Harry Potter!_

_Ginny_

I know the Quidditch World Cup is a big deal but do we really have to get up this early? We didn't exactly go to bed at a sensible time last night. Did they expect us to get up?

Hermione sat up and said, 'Come on Ginny. We have to get up. Your mum will come back in soon.'

Mum had attempted to wake us up already, it didn't make any difference. We teenage girls needed our beauty sleep; none of the boys get that because they aren't girls. They just need sleep because they are lazy.

We staggered about the room and we put on our clothes; simple jeans, a t-shirt and a warm cosy jumper. We had to try to look decent to cover up what junk Dad was probably wearing, he is such an embarrassment. Hermione and I were sitting on our beds, half asleep when we heard the Molly Weasley footsteps on the stairs. We grabbed our things and jumped up so she would think we were just coming. I grabbed my diary among other things and stuffed them into my back pack.

'Come on girls, chop-chop, got to get a move on.'

She left the room and Hermione and I followed slowly. They had started a conversation about Apparition. I couldn't be bothered with that so I just complained.

'Why do we have to be up so early?' I rubbed my eyes and sat at the kitchen table.

'We've got a bit of a walk,' Dad said.

Then HE spoke. He asked Dad if we were walking to the World Cup. He was being serious but I found it very funny. I was lost in my thoughts now, thinking about Harry. It felt psychotic but surely it wasn't too bad to think about the person you love. My train of thought was stopped by more of Mum's moaning. Fred and George were up to no good again but I didn't bother to listen, I just looked at Harry Potter.

The walk was hell, my back ached but I was coping. I had Harry right next to me most of the time until he sped up with Dad and they started talking. At least Dad would be fine if Harry asked his permission for me to marry him or anything. They got along great.

Stoatshead Hill was torture. The Cruciatus Curse is nothing compared to this, well I think so. My back was in agony and my feet were swelling, I could feel the blisters forming with every step. Like Hermione, I reached the top of the hill with a stitch above my ribs and I just wanted to fall asleep. Unfortunately there was no time for sleep; we were now on the hunt for the Portkey.

'Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!' Shouted a male voice from the other side of the hilltop.

Supposedly it was someone called Amos, someone from Dad's work. They were always from work.

'This is Amos Diggory, everyone,' said Dad. 'Works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' –told you-'And I think you know his son, Cedric?'

I sure do, I thought. That was the Hufflepuff seeker who beat Harry at the Quidditch game. Harry fell off his broom, it was so scary. Even if he is good looking and smart Cedric Diggory beat my Harry.

After talking for a bit there was one minute until the Portkey left.

I touched the old boot and that awfully familiar tug at my belly-button pulled me towards wherever it was we were going.

_Dear Diary,_

_To say that the World Cup was eventful would be a massive understatement. First, Ireland won but Victor Krum caught the snitch. After the game though it was mayhem, I don't know what you would call it. A riot or something I don't know, but all these people in masks were setting things on fire and making humans float over their heads, dad said there Death Eaters, they used to be You-Know-How's followers before Harry made him disappear. Then HIS mark appeared in the sky and the craziest part was, the people from the Ministry of Magic thought Harry, Ron and Hermione had something to do with it. I mean come on. Why would Harry Potter, You-Know-Who's biggest enemy, put his mark in the sky. After it was over we were sent back to bed and left first thing the next morning. Mum was murder, she wouldn't stop crying or talking about how she had had a fight with the twins before they left and they could have died._

_Anyway, we go back to school tomorrow which kind of sucks because I won't be so close to Harry as often anymore. I have to go someone is coming into my room…_

Just as I finished the last word my door burst open and Ron walked in. I quickly stuffed my note book under my pillow and turned to Ron.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I said glaring at him. He just smiled and said:

"You haven't seen Harry have you." At the mention of his name could feel my cheeks start to burn, he was doing his on purpose.

"Yeah I have actually." I said in a teasing voice.

"Where is he then?" he asked getting slightly confused.

"Under my bed." I said before bursting out laughing at his face.

"What's so funny? a voice came from behind Ron My laughing instantly stop the minute I heard the voice, it was him.

"Nothing." Ron said turning around and walking through the door saying. "Just Ginny being Ginny." Harry turned and smirked at me before walking out my door. I think I almost fainted. He was so beautiful.

This is a story me and my friend Katie are writing together on a site called Snitchseeker but I decided to put it on here to see what a different audience would think. I hope you enjoy it! and please give me some reviews I can take back to school and tell Katie! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the compartment thinking about what Bill, Charlie and Mum had said and meant. _Changing rules, what for? Why are they so excited? _These were the questions going through my head. Mum said Dumbledore will tell us so I guess I will just have to be patient.

The compartment door slid open and Neville Longbottom stepped in. 'Hey Ginny, mind if I sit down?'

''Course not Neville. How you doing? How was summer?'

'Thanks, well summer was uneventful. Missed the World Cup and Gran wasn't up for doing much so it was a bit boring. Weather was good though. What about your holidays?'

'Mine were good. We all went to the Cup, Neville it was brilliant. You missed a real treat.'

'Aww, good for you. Did Krum really do the Wronski Feint?'

'Yeah, we were right there.'

For a while, I described how we got to the Top Box and how amazing it was. Neville asked me about the mascots because he didn't believe there was Veela.

'Oh Neville, you should have seen all the men. It was ridiculous. Ron was basically drooling.'

They laughed and talked Quidditch until Neville stood up and said, 'I'm going to see Ron, Harry and Hermione. Do you fancy coming?' Neville smiled as he walked to the door.

My heart raced at the thought of going to that compartment, it would be great to go but I knew I would embarrass myself. Ron would say something stupid no doubt. I could picture my red cheeks and my butterflies right now.

That put me off.

'You go Neville. Don't mind me.'

'You sure Gin?'

'Yip.' I smiled so that he believed me. I was desperate to go and see Harry and Hermione (not so much Ron) but desperate all the same.

_Some peace to write in my diary,_I thought.

**_Diary,_**  
**_I have to know what is going on this year at Hogwarts and why I won't want to come home for Christmas...it's annoying me. As long as there is no Quidditch interference I'm fine with it. Oh, we have stopped at Hogsmeade, I will write later after dinner._**  
**_XX_**

* * *

**_Dear Diary,  
The Triwizard Tournament? Ok I had to be honest I had no idea what it was but it sounded like something important. Fred and George seemed to know what it was and were really disappointed when they found out they couldn't enter because you have to be 17 and they aren't. I did over her them talking to Harry and Ron. They were talking about cheating their way into entering which I want sure was going to work, I mean when Dumbledore says you can't do something, you can't do it. There will be no way around it but that won't stop the twins trying. Hermione told me that I should start to relax around Harry and maybe he will notice me more but I can't seem to stop myself from blushing even when someone mentions his name. Well it's been a busy day so I'm going to bed now._**

**Ginny x**

I closed my notebook and threw it into my trunk I then took my wand and locked it so none of the nosey girls in the dorm would find it and read it. I got comfortable and closed the curtains so that the light from the moon which I was using to be able to see what I was writing was blocked entering my bed.  
The next morning we were given our timetables at breakfast. I had transfiguration first and the potions which I was not looking forward to. I sighed as the day slowly played out in front of me.

* * *

Transfiguration and Potions weren't as bad as I thought it would be. Snape was just the highlight of the day. Such a charmer. No, but seriously, he was being so annoying. He wasn't the most handsome man today, very fierce looking: his greasy black hair stuck to his head like it was wet; his eyes pierced you while he was awaiting an answer. It was torture. McGonagall seemed to be having a bad day, she was just plain grumpy. It was probably due to the amounts of people knocking on the classroom door to ask if they could get a note for the Restricted Section, no doubt trying to find out how to get into the tournament.

This made me remember what Ron had said to Harry last night. He said it would be cool to enter, I think it would be pretty cool but not if people get hurt. Hermione had said that people had died. The thought losing any of my brothers or Harry made my heart hurt, like a spear had been ran right through me. It was unbearable; as much as they annoy me they are my big brothers.

I walked to the Great Hall for dinner and sat next to Hermione and Dean Thomas. He smiled at me and said,'How was your Summer Ginny?'

'It was OK I guess. It's Dean right?**'**

'That's me.**'** He smiled again, all of a sudden my tummy did a somersault, I thought _Surely not_

'So, you know my brother Ron right. And Harry and Hermione?'

'Yeah, same dorm as Ron and Harry. Your brother can snore by the way!'

Dinner continued with Dean's side jokes and my laugh. The chicken pie was OK, not as good as Dean's eyes. Did I really just say that? Scrap that! I went to the common room after dinner and sat with Hermione while I wrote down ingredients for a potion we would be doing in Potions next day.

'You and Dean seemed pretty cosy**.'**She said, she stuck out her tongue as I glared in her direction.

'Cosy?'

'Yeah, you know. Comfortable, hot!**'**I had to admit Little Miss Brainbox had a point.

'I know what cosy means, Mione. I may not be you but I'm not stupid. I don't understand what you saw but. We just talked. Nothing comfortable or hot about that,**'**I lied.

'Yes, well Smarty Pants, I'm not jut book smart, I know you. I could see it in your eyes.'

Eyes schmeyes. Hermione was getting annoying now.

I went up to the dormitory only to bump into Harry on the stairs.

'Oh sorry Gin-'

'No, no it was my fault.' I said, panic stricken.

Don't worry about it.'

'Oh, Harry. Thanks for saying that stuff to Malfoy. About his Mum, it was really brave.'

'The best bit was him turning into a ferret.**'**He grinned down at me, he was a bit taller at me but I liked the power it gave him. If I could go on my tip-toes I might reach his lips.

Yeah, well. That's Moody for you. Anyway, thanks.**'**

**'**No bother Gin. Do you mind me calling you that? I think it suits you.' He asked, my cheeks blushed. _Harry Potter call me whatever you want. _I thought.

'No problem, I like it.**'**I gave him a smile to convince him.

'I like it too.'

* * *

_**Diary,  
Wow, there have been some serious weird things happening at Hogwarts lately. For starters a bunch of people from different magical schools to take part in the Tri Wizard Tournament thing, they arrived on Halloween and at the feast Dumbledore announced the start of the Tournament. The Goblet of fire stops tonight and we're having other feast to find out who will be the champions or whatever, it's pretty boring if you ask me. Harry, Ron, George and Fred have been trying all this time to get their names into the goblet and as far as I'm aware they haven't been very lucky. I knew Hermione was right, if Dumbledore didn't was any under aged people entering their names then they wouldn't be able too.  
Well it's time to go down to the feast so bye.**_

**_Ginny_**

I finished off my entry by doodling Harry's name in the corner and putting a love heart around it, I had recently found out how to lock my note book with magic so I pulled out my wand and cast the spell. I got out of bed and tied my hair into a pony tail and fixed my robes, which were wrinkled because I had been lying down.

Once every one had finished eating, Dumbledore brought in the Goblet of Fire and everyone was silent. Twenty minutes later all three champions had been selected and we were just waiting to be dismissed when all of a sudden the goblet started to spark again. A piece of parchment flew out and into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Everyone held their breaths.

"Harry Potter**!**" Great why didn't see that one coming. Nothing big could happen without Harry being involved. I guess they had gotten past Dumbledore's age line but when I looked at Harry's face however it was full of shock, like he hadn't expected this. When Harry had went to where ever he had been sent we were all dismissed. Everyone was rambling on about how unfair it was that Harry had gotten his name into the Goblet and Ron looked like he was so angry he was going to break something.

Everyone went to bed but I stayed in the common room waiting, soon after the portrait hole opened and Harry walked through.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" We sat all night and he told me how he had no idea how his name got in the Goblet and that he was glad that I believed him. After we went up to bed and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Katie and I are very happy about the response the story has been getting so thank you everyone :D**

**Twitter - Kerri1995**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

As November 24th approached, the tension in Hogwarts grew. I was afraid for Harry's life; I couldn't bear to lose him. Others would talk about the excitement of the first task or what they thought it could be. I had no idea what it was; in fact I didn't want to know what Harry would have to go through.

Hermione and Harry seemed to be working very hard these days. They didn't have my pig of a brother to annoy them. Knowing Hermione they were probably studying spells to use during the task, it was typical of her.

* * *

**The Day Of**

I was probably more nervous than all of the champions put together, and I can't explain why. I don't think it was just nerves for Harry, I think it was just the Championships in general. If something went wrong everything would be crazy, Dumbledore would be held responsible and the school's reputation would be down the drain.

We all made our way to the Quidditch stadium where the first task was to be held, the four Champions were already in a tent – bracing themselves for what was to come. They probably had an inkling to what it was, it was only tradition that cheating happened between the headmasters. But I don't think Dumbledore has it in him to cheat, this scared me because Cedric and Harry were probably facing the unknown.

Victor Krum was first to do the task. It was dragons, they had to get the egg. Sounds simple – not when it's against an angry lady dragon. His score was pretty good, his headmaster – Karkaroff – gave him full marks. Surely that's being a little biased.

The first Hogwarts Champion came into the arena and everybody was on their feet cheering. The atmosphere was just incredible; the support everyone was giving him was overwhelming. I clapped and wooted for him while my stomach turned, like someone was stirring a cauldron full of potion inside of me. I was hyperventilating and I couldn't handle the stress, I had to see him. I made my way down the steps and behind a barrier and turned the corner to the tents. Just one peek, that was all I needed.

Fleur Delacour walked out the tent to start her task and I sneaked into he tent to find Harry alone and staring into space. His face was full of panic and I suddenly felt sick. I was feeling nauseous and I thought I was going to faint. I approached Harry and the sound of my footsteps alarmed him as he spun round. His mouth, that had previously been fixed in a straight line, was smiling – he was beaming at me. This made my knees buckle beneath me and I fell to the chuckled then helped me up by holding my hand and pulling. 'I tripped over something,' I pretended as he smiled at me.'Don't worry, my knees buckle when I see you too.' He said. I glanced up and stared in his eyes to see if he was joking, he wasn't. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

'You certainly know how to flatter a girl Mr Potter,' I giggled as I pulled him closer to me.

'Well, thankyou Miss Weasley.'

And we kissed, so softly to begin with then more passionate as we realised how much we longed for this. For that moment I didn't care what Hermione or Charlie had told me, I wasn't too young for anything. His arms were around me and my hands were in his hair. I pulled away at the sound of clapping and roaring.

'I guess you had better go,' I whispered in his ear before I kissed it.

'Do I have to? I'm kind of enjoying myself.' Harry laughed as he took my hand and walked to the mouth of the tent.

'Enough with the flattery, good luck.'

'Thanks, see you at the end.'

'I better.'

* * *

I lay in bed thinking over the past month and a half since the first trial. Things between me ah harry had been awkward. I didn't really know why but when we were alone everything seemed fine but when other people were there I couldn't even look at him, it was like I was 10 years old again and I was too shy to even look at him. It was so strange and stupid. I sighed and threw the covers off of myself and got out of the bed. I took out my diary and opened it. Five minuters later i was still sitting there, the quil was positioned just above the paper ready to write but that was the problem, what was I going to write? Nothing exciting enough had happened to write down. I sighed and put the quil down on the bedside table, I turned the page of my note book to my last entry and smiled as i read over it. I had been so happy and giddy when I wrote it that I could barley read the writing but that didn't matter I still knew what it said.

**Dear Diary,**

**I think it is safe to say that today has been the best day of my life. It didn't start off to good. I feared for Harry when we were told what the first task would be, Dragons, can you believe it? Dragons! Talk about dangerous, no wonder you couldn't enter if you were underaged. But Harry was thats what freaked me out the most. I went to the tent where he was waiting and that is where and slightly crappy day because the best ever! We kissed! And I don't mean like a peck on the lips kiss, I mean a full on kiss. It was perfect. I don't know where all my confidence came from but I'm so glad i had it.**

**Ginny x**

I closed the diary and slid it under my pillow and got up. It was getting chilly and I knew i wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so I left the dorm and made my way down to sit infront of the fire but when i reached the bottom of the stairs I saw someone lying on the couch. I went closer to inspect and i found it was Harry. He was lying sleeping with a book lying open on his chest, he was wearing his PJ's and his glasses were still on. I walked up to the other side of the couch so I was at his head and I gently shook him.

"Harry." I whispered and he stirred slightly and a smile grew on his face. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked confused.

"Ginny?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, you just look sort of uncomfortable lying here." I said trying to explain myself.

"Thanks." He said sitting up.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to find a way to breath under water but I'm not having much sucsess." He said and smiled. He looked up at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to sit next to him. "I'm sorry I made things awkward between us." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"You didn't." I said and turned to look at him, our faces were closer that I thought they would be. Our noses were almost touching and my breathing picked up at the close proximity. " I get it."I breathed. "You can't be with me because of my brother." Our eyes found each others and we were ever so slowly.

"Yeah, your brother would kill me." He said but that didn't stop us getting closer.

"Yeah." I breathed. Our lips touched slightly and I sighed and pressed my lips to his harder, making the kiss more passionate. I couldn't help myself, I knew that this would never work, too many things would get in our way of being together but i couldn't think of that right now because this just felt so right.

* * *

The hall looked beautiful, it was perfect. The walls were lined with glittering silver frost and there was mistletoe everywhere. I watched Harry clumsily dance with Parvati while Neville gently spun me around. I felt bad, like I was cheating on Harry but he had said this was best. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach that I knew was jealousy. I should have been the one steering Harry round the room, not Parvati Patil.

Hermione looked beautiful, dressed in blue robes and her hair shiny and sleek. She was very happy twirling through Viktor Krum's arms, she deserved it. Krum was obviously very pleased, he was beaming and he couldn't take his eyes off her. For a split second I envied Hermione, it wasn't because she had Krum, it was the fact that she was so at peace. I wished I could have been in the arms of the person I longed for.

Neville looped me through his arm and grinned at e. He had been thrilled when I had accepted his invitation to go to the ball with him. It meant I could be there, even if I wasn't with Harry.

'Thanks for asking me Neville.' I smiled up at him when I returned o his arms.

'No problem Ginny. Thanks for saying yes.' He smiled back at me then thought for a moment. 'This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.'

'How do you mean? I came here with you because I wanted to, not just to be polite.' I realised after I spoke what he meant. 'Any girl would be lucky to be here with you.'

'I wouldn't be so sure Ginny. No girl really likes me.' He was sort of mumbling by now and I had to strain to hear him. 'I know there is someone else you would rather be dancing with.'

'No Neville. I love being here with you.' He sheepishly grinned at me then pressed his hand to my jaw so that I turned to my left where Harry was now sitting watching us. 'How did you...? Nobody knows, how on earth did you find out?' I was shocked, we had been careful.

Harry didn't want anyone to know. He had said that he felt he was in danger and couldn't risk pulling me with him. He was trying to protect me and no matter how much he said this I knew it was partly Ron as well.

'I may not be very smart and I can be quite forgetful but one thing I'm sure of Ginny: I'm not blind.' Neville tried to stifle a laugh and then winked at Harry who looked extremely puzzled.

'Fair enough Neville. I'll give it to you, I have been staring in that direction quite a bit.' I could feel my cheeks blushing which caused Neville to laugh even more.

'Not as much as he has been looking here. It's like his gaze guards you; almost like he couldn't bear to see you hurt.' Neville whispered this into my ear so that Harry couldn't hear nor see what he was saying.

'Don't be ridiculous Neville. There must be something up with your eyes.'

'I'm not being ridiculous.' He stated as he shook his head, 'You are.'

Neville left me and went to join Hannah Abbott where she was dancing with a few other 4th years. Hermione began to approach me while a faster song came on. She looked concerned but must have decided to let it slip. We danced together and I laughed at her moves. The box was her 'speciality', she had told me. Near the end of the track, Professor McGonagall stood up and announced we would all be dancing the Gay Gordons, a Scottish party dance. It involved pairing up, doing a few steps and then passing the girl along to the next boy. All I could think about was the prospect of dancing with Harry.

Ron was not pleased when he was forced onto the dancefloor by Padma and Professor Flitwick. I smiled at him apologetically and he grunted back. I partnered up with Neville again who seemed to know the dance. Unfortunately I didn't stay with him for very long until I was passed to a boy in fifth year that I had never seen before. We barely started a conversation before he spun me off to one of his friends. It was a while before I reached a face I knew; it was Ron who refused to touch me. When his hand was supposed to touch my waist, it just hovered. Said it was 'gross' because I was his sister. Spoiled sport.

A couple of fourth year Gryffindors later I skipped into Harry's arms. It was magical, like I was sparkling.

'Hello Ginny, enjoying the night?' He speedily asked, learning that we didn't have much time.

'Oh, it's OK. What about you?' I winked at him as Dean Thomas hovered near us.

'It's been OK, I'm not much of a dancer though.'

'You are doing fine to me Harry.' I smiled and was turning the last turn when I whispered, 'Common room tonight, we'll have our own ball.'

* * *

**Well, i think its safe to say i completely abandond this story! To be honest i had no idea people were still interested in having me continue it but if thats what you want, review and tell me an i will write more.**

**To adress a few questions - The story on snitchseeked has been discontinued as Katie, the co-writer does not want to continue writing. However if i get enough reviews and people want me to continue writing it myself then i will.**

**Also, considering that this story will no longer be continued on Snitchseeker and only on FF this gives me the freedom of delve deeper into the physical side of Harry and Ginny's relationship. If you think that is a good idea the i will change the rating and explore the couple testing their boundries. I would be very grateful if you guys can give me your opintion on this through reviews or mails so i can hopeful write this story the best i can.**

**So if u want this story to continue and/or want the rating bumped up get reviewing :P**


End file.
